Atummria of Wa'Aye
The Pharaonic Kingdom of Atummria is a powerful kingdom of Wa'Aye, with cities and towns ranging up and down the great river, all the way to the sea. History Atummria claims to be one of the oldest single nations on the face of Wa'Aye, though this is by a very loose definition. The area encompassed by the Pharaonic Kingdom has seen many nations, kingdoms and empires, rise and fall. Atummria itself was created by Pharaoh Geb-Ra I, a petty ruler of Ramsenya, who married the daughter of another petty king, then used their combined armies to bring several other river cities to heel under his golden banner. Geb-Ra's advancement was thanks in no small part to his employment of non-human soldiers, most notably Centaur outriders and Sobekkai warriors. When the dust and sand settled, the petty king had conquered much, and his father-in-law had conveniently died of old age, also conveniently without an heir other than his daughter. The newly united land found itself bound under a single ruler, whose dynasty has held power to this day. Government The Pharaoh rules Atummria, as both government and religious leader. Most cities, and the areas around them, have governors appointed to the position personally by the Pharaoh. Though their families enjoy prestige, it requires the Pharaoah's express approval for a son or daughter to succeed their parent if that governor dies. Culture The people of Atummria have prospered well under their powerful government and mighty military, and as such they are able to focus greatly on improving their culture over many of the stunted tribes they call neighbors. Slavery is commonly practiced in Atummria, and is not limited by race or ethnicity. Some slaves however rise to great heights as servants to the Pharaoh or as priests in temples. Races Primarily Humans dwell within the borders of Atummria, though many other races, particularly Beastfolk, are known to make their homes there as well. Sobekkai warriors make up some of the greatest shock troops in the Atummrian military, while Catfolk are kept by the nobility and clergy as sacred animals, many of them trained in the sensual arts. Some also view Halflings as sacred. Boarfolk, Goatmen, and Gnolls are all viewed as available slave labor. Ogres are often hired as taskmasters and, by some who appreciate their craft, chefs. Many Anubites serve as temple guards and low-ranking clergy. Sphinxes are highly revered in Atummria, and many feel blessed to even gaze upon one in the rare occasion they decide to visit a city. Religion The main religious focus of Atummria is on their Great Ancestors, many of whom ruled the nations previously dominating the Kingdom's land. While reverence of the Ancestors is expected, other religions are allowed, particularly that of the Animal Spirits, favored by the non-human populous and some warrior organizations.. Halflings are held in quite high regard in some circles of Atummria, seen as the direct opposite of the Great Giants who helped build Wa'Aye, they are thought to have traded their height and strength to the Giants in favor of quick wit and wisdom. Locations Many of the cities of Atummria are older than the actual kingdom, having survived the rise and fall of other great nations. Ramsenya The capital of Atummria, Ramsenya is the original city from which Geb-Ra I began his epic conquest. Though it was not much of a city at the time, the wealth and prestiege awarded to Geb-Ra allowed him and his descendants to build it up into something of magnificence. Ramsenya is the crown jewel of Atummria, placed along the great river at the heart of the Pharaonic empire. Cleopera The City of Everlasting Beauty is built along the shore of the great sea, with many mansions facing the water so that the citizens may admire it daily. Cleopera is also a hub for trade, as much of the unique fish caught in the sea is brought down the river to trade with the rest of the Kingdom. Hatuma The southern-most town within the borders of Atummria, lying along the grand river and acting as a trade hub for the area. Djede Another town along the grand river. Affiliations Atummria counts few among its allies, though it holds many tribes in a loose sense of vassalization. Famous Citizens Pharaoh Geb-Ra IV The ruler of the Kingdom of Atummria, Pharaoh Geb-Ra IV is a man of mighty stature, despite advanced age. Thirty years he has ruled Atummria with grace and wisdom. Horusaphet A Harpy, Horusaphet is the High Priestess of the Falcon in Atummria. She commands much respect among her race, as well as the religious community of the Pharaonic Kingdom. Bronzemaw A mighty Sobekkai warrior in service to the Pharaoh, Bronzemaw takes his name from his bronze lower jaw, which juts out as a sort of underbite. Bubasti Royal cat concubine of Pharaoh Geb-Ra IV. A feline beauty. See Also Wa'Aye Category:Nations Category:Wa'Aye